Cute One-Shots
by TWDGFan828
Summary: A few cute One-Shots with Clementine, Sarah, Nick, and Luke. And with a few Clarah & Click Moments.
1. Flowers

Flowers -

Clementine was walking up the stairs and see Sarah by her bedroom door, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Clem...come here, I wanna show you something!"

Clementine follows Sarah into her room and Sarah points to her bed. On her bed, were a bunch of flowers, some were pink, others were yellow, there was so many colors. Some of the flowers were in a big circle. Clementine wonder what these were.

"What are these?"

Sarah smile got bigger "They are called flower crowns...want me to show you how to make them?"

Clementine smiled "Sure…"

Clementine and Sarah made a lot of flower crowns. They were smiling and laughing the whole time. Clementine got closer to Sarah and put one of the flower crowns on her head, it was a red one, it matches her glasses.

Sarah moved her hands near Clementine's head "Can I…?"

Clementine nods her head and Sarah takes off her hat. Sarah puts one of the flower crowns on her head, this one was purple and matches her shirt.

Clementine looked at Sarah's flowers on her head "You look pretty, Sarah."

Sarah giggles a little bit "you too, Clem…"

They both hug each other and after they let go, Clementine grabs one of the flower crowns.

"I will go, give this one to Nick."

Sarah nods her head and puts up one of the other flower crowns "Ok, I will go, give his one to Luke."

They both smile and go in different directions. Clementine goes to find Nick and Sarah goes to find Luke.

Clementine finds Nick on the couch and Nick notices her "Oh...hey Clem…"

"Hi Nick…"

Nick looks at the flowers on her head "Those look nice…"

"Thanks...Sarah showed me how to make flower crowns."

Nick gives her a smile and Clementine smiles back. She walked towards him, a flower crown behind her back, a blue one to match his eyes. She is now in front of him, she grabs his hat and throws it on the couch.

Nick was about to say something but, Clementine quickly puts the flower crown on his head.

"What the…"

Nick puts his hands on his head, he feels flowers on his head.

Clementine smiled "It's a flower crown...I made it for you…"

Nick didn't want flowers on his head but, he didn't want to rip them off and hurt the little girl's feelings. So, he left them on and smiled at her.

"Thanks Clem…"

Sarah headed to Luke's room and opened the door.

"Hey Luke…"

Luke looked up at her and smiled "Hey Sarah...those flowers are pretty."

"Thank you...Clem and I made flower crowns…"

"That's cool…"

Sarah smiled and walked towards him "close your eyes…"

Luke did what he was told and closed his eyes. Sarah took the flower crown from behind her back and put it on his head. This one was orange and match his shirt, Luke opened his eyes. And felt his head, there was flowers on his head.

Sarah smile got bigger "I made them for you."

Luke just smiled at her "Thanks Sarah...I like them."

Luke and Sarah headed down the stairs. They found Nick and Clementine on the couch.

"They guys...Nick, those flowers look very cute…" Luke said this, trying to hold in his laugh.

Nick just turned away "whatever…"

Sarah and Clementine just laughed to themselves.


	2. Hugs

Clementine was in the room, she shared with Sarah. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

She given hugs to Lee, Luke, Kenny, even Sarah. But, she has given one to Nick yet.

She smiles and gets up off the bed, she goes out of the room and down the stairs.

She goes in the kitchen and closed the door. Nick walks in from the other door, he was back from hunting.

"Hey Clem…" He said this while putting his rifle on the table.

He turns around and Clementine walks towards him. She hugs him and he tenses up at first but then, hugs her back.

She stops hugging him and he goes down to her level "why did you hug me?"

She doesn't answer instead she hugs him again and puts her arms around his neck. She stops hugging him again and looks in his eyes.

"For being a good friend."

He smiles at her "Thanks Clem…"


	3. Teddy Bear

Nick couldn't help but, noticed that Clementine was sad. He was about to ask what was wrong until Luke walked up to him.

"Nick come on…"

Nick and Luke were looking out on a supplies run. Nick nods his head and follows Luke.

Nick and Luke were looking in a store. They were looking around and Nick saw something so, he walked towards it.

It was a medium sized teddy bear with a purple ribbon around it's neck. Nick smiled and picked it up, he thought it would cheer up Clementine.

"Nick, you ready to go?"

Nick put the teddy bear in his backpack and ran over to Luke. They left and started to head back.

They got back to the cabin and put the supplies on the kitchen table.

"We're back!" Luke said

Luke went off to do something and Nick grabbed the teddy bear out of the backpack.

He headed up stairs and was standing in front of Sarah's and Clementine's bedroom door. He knocked on the door and had the teddy bear behind his back.

"Clem?"

"Who is it?"

She sounded like she has been crying, for a while.

"It's Nick...can I come in?"

"...sure…"

Nick walks in and see Clementine sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. He gets to her level and looks at her.

"Are you okay?"

"...N-no…"

"I thought this might cheer you up…"

Nick takes the teddy bear from behind his back and gives it to Clementine.

She smiles and hugs the teddy bear "Thanks Nick…"

"Feel better?"

Clementine nods her head and hugs the teddy bear, tightly.


	4. Big Brothers

I have the best big brothers in the world, we may not be related by blood but, they are like my big brothers.

Their names are Nick and Luke.

Luke has brown hair and eyes.

Nick has black hair and blue eyes, he also has a hat kinda like mine.

They love me a lot and always try to protect me, that goes both ways.

Luke gave me a journal, to write in.

Nick gave me a teddy bear, to hug and sleep with.

I give them, a lot of hugs

I love them

My big brothers


	5. Nightmare

Clementine jumps up from her bed, she had some tears in her eyes, she just had a bad nightmare.

She looks over at Sarah, she was sound asleep, Clementine didn't want to bother her. Luke was on watch and she didn't want to bother him either.

So, she decides to go to Nick's room. She grabs her teddy bear and heads to his room. She opens his door, quietly and gets in his bed.

She is under the blankets and Nick feels something moving in his bed "what the…?"

He moves the blankets and sees Clementine there in a ball, hugging her teddy bear.

"Clem?"

She looks up at him and he sees the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nick, can I sleep in here?"

"Ok but, kid...you gonna tell me what's wrong first."

Clementine nods her head "I had a nightmare and I can't sleep…"

"It's okay…" Nick said

Clementine puts her teddy bear on the pillow and hugs Nick. He just smiles and hugs her back.

"Goodnight Nick…"

"Night Clem…"


	6. Scary

Clementine opens her eyes and see something crawling on the wall.

Her eyes goes wide when she realized what it was.

"Spider!"

Clementine grabs her teddy bear and hat, she runs out of the room and down the stairs.

Sarah heard Clementine yelling and got up out of her bed. She rubs her eyes and puts on her glasses.

"Clementine?"

She didn't see Clementine in her bed so, she left the room and went down the stairs.

She saw Nick and Luke in the living room.

"What happened? I heard Clementine yell something out." Luke said

"I don't know...I think she yelled spider." Sarah said

"Where is she now?" Nick asked

They heard something move in the closet. Nick, Luke, and Sarah walked towards it. And Nick opened the doors, Clementine was sitting on the closet floor, with her hat on her head. She was holding her teddy bear, tightly.

"N-Nick…?"

Nick saw that Clementine was shaking a lot "Clem...what's wrong?"

"T-there is a s-spider in the r-room."

Nick sighs in relief "why don't you go sit with Sarah on the couch and Luke and I will take care of it."

Clementine nods her head, slowly and gets out of the closet.

 _-5 minutes later -_

Sarah rubs her friend's shoulder "it's okay, Clem…"

Nick and Luke walk down the stairs.

"Ok Clem, it's gone…" Nick said

Clementine gets up off the couch, with Sarah behind her "R-really?"

Nick and Luke nod their heads. Clementine and Sarah head back up stairs.

Sarah gets back in her bed, while Clementine looks around and then, sighs in relief. She gets back in her bed and hugs her teddy bear, tightly.

Nick and Luke were at the doorway and both smiled, they close the door.


	7. Hats

Nick was sitting on the couch and Luke walked up behind him.

"Hey man…" Luke said with a smile

"Hey Luke…"

Luke quickly grabbed Nick's hat and put it on his head, he runs away.

"Luke!?"

Luke couldn't help it but, he started to laugh.

* * *

"Hey Clem…"

"Oh...hi Sarah…"

Sarah grabbed Clementine's hat and put it on her head, she ran down the stairs.

"Sarah!?"

Sarah started laughing as she is running.

* * *

Nick was chasing Luke and Clementine was chasing Sarah.

Nick and Clementine bump into each other and fall on the ground.

"Missing a hat too?" Nick asked

"Yep…" Clementine said

They both smile and thought up a plan.

* * *

Nick chased Luke into the kitchen and Clementine does the same to Sarah. Nick is blocking one door while Clementine is blocking the other.

"Oh no, we are busted Sarah…" Luke said

Nick playfully grabs Sarah and Clementine jumps on Luke. Nick grabs Clementine's hat and Clementine grabs Nick's. And they both run out of the room.

"Should we try to grab their hats again?" Sarah asked

"No, let them go…" Luke said while panting

Sarah and Luke both start laughing.

* * *

Nick and Clementine sit on the couch, they give each other their hats. Nick puts on his hat and Clementine puts on her hat.

They both smile at each other.


End file.
